User blog:Blackchaos27/My RWBY OC: Blood Moon (working progress)
I've had this idea for an OC, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to submit this to a forum. But I thought I'd at least share it in a blog. I know it's incomplete, but this is what I have so far. The question marks are things I'm unsure what exactly to write. 1)Basic info Name: Blood Moon (references the color red) Species: Faunus Age: 18 Gender: Male Symbol: Crescent with a howling wolf head. Handedness: Ambidextrous. Physical traits: Wolf-like fangs and retractable claws. A set of tri-claw scars across his face. Misc traits: Carries a blue star necklace in his pocket. Occupation: Shade Academy Student 2)Appearance Aura/Effects: Swirls of crimson energy. Height: 5’8” Weight: 150 lbs Eyes: Teal Skin color: Tan Face: ??? Hair: Crimson; neck-length Physique: ??? Combat Outfit: A red shirt under a black leather jacket with a red moon on the back. White open finger gloves. Khaki pants. A black belt with a wolf head buckle. Brown leather boots. A chain necklace with his symbol as a token. 3)Characteristics Background: As a kid living in Vacuo, Blood use to be carefree and always eager for adventure. He always played with his younger sister, Aqua. The two of them always wanted to become Hunters, Blood for the thrill of it, and Aqua to help people. The boy often took his sister out exploring, pretending to be hunters on adventures. Unfortunately, one of these adventures strayed too far into Grimm territory, and the children were attacked by an Ursa. Blood managed to escape with not but a large scratch across his face, but Aqua wasn’t so fortunate and got devoured by the Ursa. Blood blamed himself for his sister’s death, and has become quiet and reserved ever since. Not to mention angry, both at the Grimm for existing and at himself for getting his sister killed. He attended Shade Academy to become a huntsman to help prevent such a tragedy from ever occurring again, as well as fulfill his sister's desire to help people. To this day he still carries his sister’s blue star necklace to remind himself why he fights. Personality: Most of the time Blood is very quiet, usually only speaking when he deems necessary. He’s a bit of an enigma, not wanting to let anyone know what he’s thinking. While tends to come off as cold to most people, he’s actually a pretty nice guy once you get to know him. He also has a short temper and tends to lash out physically when irritated enough. Likes: Privacy; peace and quiet; people who respect others; people who wish to help others Dislikes: Grimm; people who judge others based on appearance and/or first impressions; faunus haters; White Fang 4) Trivia Notable relationships: Aqua Moon (Sister, deceased) Notes: ??? a) Weapons Name: Wrecking Wolf Wielder: Blood Moon Type: Dividable Shotgun Claymore (or DSC) Short Description: ??? (One or two short sentences describing the holstered form and the alternate forms, and a quick description of its capabilities, ie, dust channeling) NOTE: If you have posted the weapon in the Weapons Thread, please link the name to the page. The following section is for if you have not posted the weapon in the Weapons Thread. Form 1: Claymore Form 2: Twin swords Form 3: Twin shotguns Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: A small rectangular object hidden underneath the back of his jacket. Features/Capabilities: ??? (special functions like dust channeling capacity, alternate firing modes that do not cause a change in shape) Usage: When using claymore form, he uses the momentum of its heavy blade to his advantage. When using the twin swords, he trades power for speed. He uses the shotguns as if they were pistols. Planned/Possible Upgrades: Intends to add a Railgun mode to utterly destroy distant targets. Notes: ??? (trivia, name meaning, etc) b) Semblance Name: Fury User: Blood Moon Short Description: Converts anger into power. The angrier he gets, the stronger and faster he becomes. Visual effect: A crimson wind surrounds him. NOTE: If you have posted the semblance in the Semblance Thread, please link the name to the page. The following section is for if you have not posted the semblance in the Semblance Thread. Type: Physical Purpose: Offensive Range: Personal Other limitations: The angrier the user gets, and the more power he/she channels, the more at risk he/she is at losing self-control. If self-control is lost, the user will go berserk and act on primal instinct. May result in unwanted collateral damage. Passive ability(s) (if any): Increased physical strength. Active ability(s) (if any): ??? (and specific limitations, if any) Dust interaction (insert dust type here): ??? (describe what changes here) Notes: ??? (for trivia you might want to add about the user of the semblance) c) Combat Info Class/Position: Second Year Student. Landing strategy: Either grabs onto something with his retractable claws, or uses the shotguns to soften his landing. Fighting Style: Prefers to rush down his opponent: attacking relentlessly and giving them no chance to counterattack, though he is patient enough to stop and strategize if the head on approach isn’t working. However, taking damage or becoming annoyed by his opponent tends to make him angry, translating into his Fury semblance, and he goes berserk if his semblance goes out of control. d) Statistics (Levels are 0-none to 3-high. First years students cannot have more than 2 stats at level 3 without good reason. Based on age and experience; older more experienced people will be stronger than young characters.) Strength: 3 Agility: 2 Aura reserve: 3 Aura manipulation: 1 Dust Manipulation: 0 Dust use: 1 Weapon Skill (Primary): 2 Weapon Skill (General): 1 Well, that's what I have so far. Let me know what you think of this in the comments. If you have any ideas on how to improve this profile, feel free to give me advice. Just don't be a dick about it. I may edit this at a later time. Category:Blog posts